Sammy Keyes in Halloweenland
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Sammy is in..uh, Halloweenland, which is not even a real place. But it is. But it isn't.


**Note: **I wrote this last Halloween but I've decided to start transferring all the stories from my blog to here eventually. Alright, then.

_**Sammy Keyes in Halloweenland**_

**By: xxCammyLoverxx, **_**previously**_** CaseyIsMyValentine, **_**previously previously**_** BaddaBamxoStephyIsHere (in case you forgot who I was since I've been gone since the forever of time and beyond)**

Marissa was sick. That was the main, sole reason I was spending Halloween at her house, anyway. Because she was sick.

If she wasn't sick, I would have been hanging out with my friend, maybe Casey. But no.

She was sick.

"Here's a tissue, are you better now?" I kept asking.

"Here's your face, can I punch it now?" she would reply after sneezing.

I sighed. "It's almost 9, Marissa. Why did you have to be sick _today _of all days?"  
>"I don't know, why don't you ask the bacteria in my body? <em>Ahh-choo!"<em>

"Why don't you _ignore _the bacteria in your body? We can go and hang out with everyone else while the bacteria party it up inside 's the best of both worlds!"

"Look, if you don't want to stay with me, then go. Just go and hang out with Casey or something. I'll be _fine _without you."  
>Well, I wasn't just going to <em>leave <em>her. So I stayed. Obviously.

After sitting around watching _That 70's Show _for about another 45 minutes, I got fed up. "Do you have grapes?"

"Grapes?"

"And whipped cream?"

She looked over at me and sneezed. "I will kill you if you do something stupid."

"Trust me, I'm not creating an army of grapes to come and destroy you or your home." I rolled my eyes. "No '_Grapes of Wrath_' or anything."

"Oh, shut up. Check the fridge."

I got up and went into her huge kitchen and found the grapes and whipped cream in the fridge. Just as I was about to carry them, and a bowl, back into the room with me, a voice sounded.

"Drop the whipped cream, drop the grapes!"  
>I froze.<p>

"I said, STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

"_Billy!"_ I snapped, annoyed, when I came face-to-face with him. Next to him, Casey had a couple squished dandelion weeds in her hand.

I peered at Casey. "What the—"  
>"Shhh!" Billy snapped, even though just two seconds ago he was yelling.<p>

Marissa yelled from the living room, "Sammy! Are you talking to yourself again?"  
>I blushed furiously as Casey smirked at me.<p>

"No, I'm talking to your stupid—"

At that moment both boys _tackled _me to cover up my mouth. The Easy-Whip can clattered to the ground and rolled away.

"What the eff!" I screeched when Billy freed me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN? I KNEW YOU WERE PLANNING SOMETHING WITH THOSE GRAPES!"  
>"SHUT UP, I TRIPPED! GO…SNEEZE, OR SOMETHING." I turned to Billy and hissed. "Explain to me what you're doing here?"<p>

Casey shrugged, "Billy knew Marissa was sick, so he wanted to be her 'knight in shining armor' or something."

I whipped back to face Billy, who had picked up the Easy-Whip and was spraying it directly into his mouth. "You brought those dead crap WEEDS for _her?"_

"Hey, it's the thought that counts!" he said in between a mouthful of whipped cream, so it sounded like, "Iss the thaw tha couns!"  
>I rolled my eyes again.<p>

"Hey, stop being such a…negater."

"Negater?"

"You know…someone who is always negative…?

"You mean _pessimistic?_" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Yes! See! You did it again!" Billy grabbed my arm and said in a fierce whisper. "She needs to be impressed! I also have my backpack filled to the brim with candy…for her."

"Trying to fatten her up for a meal?" Casey joked. Billy shot him a look.

I pulled away. "Okay, whatever. How did you guys get in here, anyway?"

Casey looked behind him. "We, uh, snuck in through the kitchen door."

I turned and squared my shoulders. "Come on. Don't scare the girl to death, please."

As we headed back into the living room, Billy snickered, "By the way, we both enjoyed watching you try and reach for that bowl in the cabinet? It was very comical."

My face blazed. "Shut up."

Casey snickered. "Ever heard of 'use a chair'?"

"Marissa! Guess what gentlemen came to visit you!" I said suddenly to change the subject.

Marissa, propped on the couch, paused the DVR-ed show in the middle to turn. "Ohmygod, what are you guys doing here? _Ahh-choo._"

Billy snatched the flowers from Casey. "I picked these for you! And I brought you candy…"  
>Marissa looked at me. Then at Billy. She grinned. "Really? Aww, thank you!"<p>

As Billy unloaded his backpack candy sack, Marissa grabbed a candy and said, "Thank god you guys came, Sammy was driving me _crazy_. All she does is eat grapes and complain and rant about her love for Casey. A girl gets tired of it pretty soon!"  
>I gasped. "Oh my god! I do not!"<p>

Casey turned and smirked at me. "Oh, does she?"

"No! I don't! Casey, don't believe her."

"I kind of _want _to believe her, Sammy." He crossed his arms and the smirk remained constant.

Marissa shook her head and said, "No, she talks about you all day…you have to believe me. Something about the buttery feeling she gets inside when you guys-"

" of topic." I clapped my hands together at Marissa's lies.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Is it going to be Heather or someone annoying like it always is in Stephanie's stories about us?" Casey asked, annoyed. "Because seriously, Steph. That's getting old."

"Oh, shut up." I went to the door and opened it.

"Trick or treat!"

"It's just little kids, trick or treating."

"But I don't have any candy for them!" Marissa called as she took a big bite out of a Nerds Rope.

Billy, Casey, and I all gave her a pointed look. "Hold on," I told the little boys in the superhero costumes and marched over to Marissa. I grabbed her Nerd Rope from her hand and marched back.

"Here you go." I smiled sweetly as I handed them the half-eaten Nerds Rope. They were so little and innocent they didn't even notice how it was an open, half-eaten one.

"Thank you!" they squealed as they ran off. I then noticed that their candy bags were Dolce & Gabbana and Prada shopping bags, obviously given to them by their mothers.

I sighed. East Jasmine kids…

"See? It was just innocents." I said, taking a bow as I walked back toward them.

"My Sammy, you treat children so well!" Casey said in a British accent. "I wonder what kind of mother you will be-"

"A Never-Gonna-Get-Pregnant mother." I snapped.

Blink. Stares.

"Look, I don't want kids, okay? At least, I don't want to give birth. I'll be an Angelina Jolie type of person, adopt some kids, have a multi-culti family."

"Multi-culti? Actually, I've always wanted an Asian kid…" Casey ponders.

My turn to smirk. "Since when did I say you were going to be part of my family?"

The doorbell rang to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'. It literally blasted in our ears. We sat there for the 30 seconds in played, facing the door, bewildered.

Finally when it finished, "What the eff?" I asked.

What the eff, indeed.

"Did you change your doorbell?" Billy asked Marissa.

"No! What WAS that?"

"That was my calling." Casey grabbed a giant Snickers bar and a handful of candy and hopped up up He opened the door. "Hey there, kiddies! My name is Asey-Cae Costa-Aye, I'm a Canadian, ehh…Or, Marcus Kruger…ehh."

"Who the heck is Marcus Kruger?" Marissa snapped from way back here.

"Plays on the Chicago Blackhawks? Number 16?"

"Gross, I'm a Sharks fan." I called. "San Jose, whadup."

"IIII'm gonna go with Los Angeles." Billy elbowed me. "KINGS."

I elbowed him back. "SHARKS."

Casey handed the kids, who were looking at him strangely (like, "Who is this freak of nature? Canadian?") and came back to us. "I'm gonna vote 'no' on that. Blackhawks."

I leaned on an elbow, inching away from Billy who had seriously damaged my ribs. "So is Kruger Canadian?"

"I'm pretty sure he's Swedish, but man, he sounds ridiculous."

"RIDONKULOUS." Billy said. "I watch games with him."

"When did you get a chance to here his voice?" Marissa, who didn't even watch hockey, asked. Probably to just be a part of the conversation. "Aren't the Blackhawks for Chicago?"

Billy hitched a thumb. "He literally DVRs their home games."

"I'm cool like that." Casey grinned at me.

(A/N: SORRY GUYS CASEY HAS TO BE A CHICAGO BLACKHAWKS FAN. I'M SORRY IF YOU LIKE ANOTHER TEAM…BUT SAMMY AND BILLY LIKE CALIFORNIA TEAMS BECAUSE SANTA MARTINA IS TOO LAME TO HAVE A TEAM.)

"Okay, aaannyywaaay." Marissa rolled her eyes. "Does anyone watch America's Next Top Model?"

"Ooh, I do!" Billy said. Blank stares.

He shrugged. "What? They're hot."

Casey shook his head. "AALLLLright, then."

Awkward silence. The doorbell rang normally this time.

"What was up with the Jingle Bells?" I finally asked as Billy got up to terrorize the kids with his "tusks" AKA the Pixie Stix he had shoved in his nostrils.

While he was at the door, I asked Marissa, "How you feline' brooks?"

"Oh, please." she grabbed a tissue and put a Butterfingers in her mouth. "I'm great. Candy heals the soul."

Casey picked up a Hershey's Kiss and began unwrapping it. "You know, compared to the trick-or-treating disaster last year, this is quite relieving." he finished unwrapping and turned. "Open your mouth."

I blushed. "Please."

"No, really." I opened, my face hot.

He smiled as he popped it in my mouth. When I was done blushing and swallowing, he leaned in and kissed me. No shame, even in front of my best friend.

"Awww, Casey AH-dorable-costa, you're too much, really!"

That was Marissa's voice. I threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!" but Casey was grinning.

Suddenly Billy came running back with a somber expression. "Guys, it's Danny."

Marissa's eyes bugged out and she started choking on her Butterfinger.

I smacked my forehead.

"Seriously, Steph! Jeez, _every time!" _Casey threw his hands up in the air and looked at the sky.

"Shut up. It's not her fault she's inflicting all this pain on us." I say as I get up. "It's time to face the music…er, the death-metal music."

I walked over to the door. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah. Remember me? The best friend of the girl you totally PLAYED like a Chess game?"

"Uh…what?" he asked, cringing. "Look, can I talk to Marissa?"

I shook my head and Casey suddenly appeared beside/behind-ish me. He put a hand on my shoulder like one of those TV shows where the husband shows up behind his wife at the door and puts his hand on his shoulder all wholesome-American-like and is all, 'Oh hey Johnny, long time no see! Wanna go fishing at Lake Whatever tomorrow?'.

Okay, anyhow, before my mind went all wandering about husbands and wives and fishing, Casey asked, "Danny, why are you here? Now? A year after the whole incident?"

"You mean the incident that made me lose all my friends?" he cringed. "I'm here to…apologize. Make it up?"

"Make it _up?_" I snapped. "No can do, buddy! She has a boyfriend! And for your information, he's never hurt her like you have! What right do you think you have-"

"Sammy, it's okay. Let him talk." Casey squeezed my shoulder.

I sighed. "Okay, but first tell me what you want to say. If I approve, you can go through to Marissa."

Danny started on a long tangent about how he had time doing community service to rethink his actions and the way he's been treating her, blah blah blah. I nearly dozed off halfway through but Casey woke me up. I think. I might have been dreaming.

Eventually Danny asked, "So, can I go talk to Marissa?"

It was dark outside. "Dude, it's been like, 3 hours. You seriously have been standing here babbling to me? Because I didn't listen to a word of your bullcrap."

"Sammy!" Casey scolded. Suddenly thunder rumbled outside. "Why don't you come in, Danny?"

He did. But Casey's hand was now off my shoulder and he seemed to not show any interest in holding my hand.

Well, fine. Whatever.

As he headed inside, I noticed Billy had hooked up the PlayStation 3 and was playing some basketball game on it.

Marissa spotted us and grinned. "Casey!" she called and held her hands out. Okay, that was weird.

"I think that should be _my _line." I grabbed Casey's arm, just to get a grip on things.

Marissa's eyes bugged out and Casey pulled away awkwardly. "Uhh.." he laughed nervously and headed over to Marissa. Grabbing her hand, he turned back to me and cringed.

"_What?"_

Danny suddenly grabbed _my _arm. "Hey, come on. Is there anything to eat, babe? I'm hungry?"

I coughed, choked, and hacked on nothing. "EXCUSE ME?"

"I just told you I'm hungry…?"

Billy turned around. "Can you grab _me _something to eat to, Sammy? I'm starved." he winked.

Okay. Too weird. Billy and I may be close, but it's in a brother-sister sort of rough-handling sort of way. _Winks _are never part of our daily actions to each other. Elbowing? Yes. Hitting, occasionally? Sure. But winking?

"Uh, get yourself something to eat, Pratt."

He ticked. "As always, you can never decide between us two good-looking bachelors, can't you?"

I blinked. "WHAT?"

I looked over to see Casey kissing Marissa.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I sputtered to Casey. "Stop! You're _my _boyfriend!"

Danny's eyes boggled. "So after me and Billy go to the ends of the earth competing for you and trying to impress you, you choose THAT sap?"

I turned and began marching toward the door. "Look, I'm leaving. This is some sort of Halloween joke, isn't it? Haha. Very funny. Back to reality, guys."

"Sammy, this IS reality."

**THE END. DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? It was a total one-shot, so no 2nd part or chapter. I loved the ending, it was just so mysterious.**

_**PSYCH**_**!**

**Who uses that phrase for real anymore? JESUS CHRIST. I will now continue.**

I woke up on the couch feeling drowsy. Looking around, I saw Billy and Marissa and Casey chatting it up, eating candy. No PlayStation, no Danny…okay, so it was thunderstorming.

"What happened? I just had a horrible dream."

"Danny came to the door begging for my forgiveness and telling you he was secretly in love with you and you fainted." Marissa took a big bite of Kit-Kat.

"WHAT?" I screeched. Then I blacked out again.

I woke up, this time to all of them sitting around a lighter, holding sticks with marshmallows up to it.

"Welcome back to the party, Samantha Keyes." Billy said. "Would you like a marshmallow?"

"PLEASE TELL ME DANNY ISN'T IN LOVE WITH ME."

They all looked at me like I just asked Casey to cut my limbs off and eat them slowly. "Danny _what?" _Marissa asked. "Danny is WHAT?"

I stared. Shook my head. Took it in my hands. "Okay, so I was dreaming…so I was…just dreaming it all. Thank god." the image of Casey kissing Marissa popped into my head and I felt the grapes and whipped cream coming back.

"WHAT?" simultaneous.

I took a deep gulp of air and leaned back. "Nothing. Who's lighter is that, anyway?"

"Casey's. Carries it around everywhere but at school. Always looking to get in trouble, that boy." Billy chuckled. Casey's fist connected with Billy's gut.

"Dude."

"KIDDING!" Billy gasped for air.

I stared at them eating marshmallows and candy. Realizing that I spend most of my holidays and some of the best times with my friends always thinking negatively and stressing out, I tried to relax. I also realized that I hadn't eaten one bite of candy tonight (not counting the Kiss Casey gave me) and turned to Casey. "Give me a bite of that Nerd Rope, will you?" the candy that started it all.

He grinned. "No problem." he ripped off on half and handed it to. I noticed he gave me more than he gave himself and rolled my eyes at his gentlemanliness.

Marissa's eyes glinted. "Thanks for visiting, guys." she said to Casey and Billy. "That was really nice, and you saved me and Sammy from eating each others' brains out. You know what? I'm glad we finally had a NORMAL Halloween for once." she eyed me. "Except for that weird dream about Danny that Sammy supposedly just had….then again, NOTHING Sammy does it ever normal."

Casey held up his Nerds Rope. "To Sammy, for making our lives just a little bit more sweet!"

"To Sammy!" Billy repeated, holding up his burnt marshmallow.

"To Sammy, my crazy best friend." Marissa laughed, holding up her M&Ms bag. "_Ahhh-CHOOO!"_

They all turned to me and I held up my half of the Nerds Rope to match Casey's. "Happy Halloween, guys." I said with a laugh.

**THE END. **

**Note: **If some things don't make sense it's because I wrote this on my Sammy Keyes _blog _originally, and so there might be somethings on there you don't know that it might be referencing to. Oh, and yeah. This story = random as heck. Bye!


End file.
